elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Elias Aguero/Цветные Комнаты
Предсумеречье ( ) — период медленного упадка великой цивилизации саксхлил. Little is known about this time period or what provoked this change, though it is clear that the Elder Argonians still communed with and had Hist Trees of their own. Their bows were often made from the bark of Hists, and the Argonians of old were often able to commune directly with the Hist. Дни каменных гнёзд Pre-Duskfall, its theorized ancient Argonian society was more advanced and unified. Another possibility is, that the ancient Argonians' trade connections simply reached farther than what was believed. The ancient Argonians were adept at metalworking and often used volcanic glass in their weaponry. Some of their work was even possibly inspired by Dwemer designs. Ancient Argonians viewed Sithis as a destroyer and feared its destructive force. Thus, among other things, they built vast stone pyramids, known as xanmeers, to stand against the destruction. Fearing Sithis to this extent could explain why the old priests of Sithis were able to retain a power position in Argonian society and reign as kings in the pre-Duskfall period. Sithis had a more central role in this old society, and the ceremonies dedicated to Sithis were also different, including blood sacrifices. Not surprisingly, there was resistance to Duskfall among the Sithis priesthood, some of them taking to extreme measures. One priestesses of Sithis named Shuxaltsei managed to return briefly in 2E 583 and attempted to reclaim her temple in Murkmire. At least one Hist Tree sought to keep their tribe safe from the coming changes, and made a pact with Molag Bal to wait out Duskfall within Coldharbour. This deal backfired, however, as the Hist Tree was soon enslaved by the Daedra and regularly harvested for its sap. This tribe assisted in the invasion of Coldharbour in 2E 582, though whether or not the Tree had finally been allowed to die is unknown. Tsofeer cavern, Tomb of Many Spears, Xinchei-Konu monument and the Teeth of Sithis are examples of buildings from pre-Duskfall era. Xinchei-Konu was an ancient calendar that shows how the Argonians viewed time and tried to fight against the change, for example by manipulating weather. The Teeth of Sithis on the other hand is an old temple of Sithis and possibly the largest known. Предсумеречье и его последствия Shuxaltsei, the last living remnant of pre-Duskfall civilization As for what exactly triggered Duskfall is unclear. Sources largely describe it poetically, such as "The Hist led the way" and "the Hist revealed the true path", implying the Hist is attributed to the chance. Immediately following Duskfall, the Hists ceased all communication with the Argonian people for an indeterminate amount of time. It wasn't until the Argonian Jaraleet rediscovered a method of communication that their relationship finally resumed. 3 As Hist Trees contain within them the collective knowledge of the Saxhleel people, this sudden silence could have been a major factor in the downfall of Argonian society. As a result of Duskfall, Argonian culture went through a paradigm shift. Having previously viewing Sithis as a destructive force and living in fear of it, Argonians now started to recognize Sithis not only as destruction, but also change. Simultaneously, Argonians adapted a more cyclical view of time. They believe that the fear of death and impermanence, which they call Shunatei, is the reason both the ancient Argonians and the other civilizations insist on building giant stone cities. Modern Argonians believe that by building impermanent structures, they conquer Shunatei and become one with Change, or Sithis. Several relics from pre-Duskfall or Duskfall can be found in Black Marsh, some of them dangerous. One pair of such relics is the Fangs of Sithis, which could be used for mass destruction, turning crops into ash and creating undead horrors from the living. However, using the Fangs of Sithis is said to consume one's soul, driving the wielder mad. In 2E 582, the Fangs of Sithis were discovered deep inside the Sunscale Strand ruins in Shadowfen, Black Marsh. The Cyrodilic Collections society aims to research and recover such relics and return them to Argonians. In 2E 583, a former member of the society travelled to the island of Norg-Tzel to pursue another of such relics – the Golden Skull of Beela Kaar, an ancient Argonian sorcerer who practiced dark arts. The relic was said to contain the power of Beela-Kaar himself, vibrating with arcane energy and carrying a terrible curse. Очищенные Меридии ( ) — Очищенные Меридии — это смертные, которые были лишены своей воли и наделены даром бессмертия Даэдрической Принцессой Меридией с целью служить ей вечно. Они обладают золотым сиянием в своих телах, которое заставляет их глаза и вены излучать свечение. Люди, вступающие в ряды Очищенного Меридиана, включают тех, кто охотно обещает себя служить Меридии, а также не желающих, например тех, кто бросает ей вызов. The Meridian Purified are mortals who have been stripped of their will and bestowed with the gift of immortality by the Daedric Prince Meridia for the purpose of serving her for all eternity. They possess a golden radiance within their bodies which causes their eyes and veins to emit a glow. People who join the ranks of the Meridian Purified include those who willingly pledge themselves to Meridia's service, as well the unwilling, such as those who defy her.123 A notable example of a willing convert was the Ayleid King Narilmor, who guarded one half of the ancient relic known as the Wrathstone in the Ayleid ruins of Garlas Malatar for three thousand years. An entire Imperial expedition was forcibly converted when they uncovered the power hidden within Garlas Malatar, serving as unwilling protectors of the Wrathstone.4 In 2E 583, the treasure hunter Tharayya accompanied by Undaunted adventurers uncovered the horrors that took place in Garlas Malatar. The expedition fought off hordes of the Meridian Purified who attempted to convert them, and were ultimately successful in retrieving the Wrathstone.5 "Нарушившие клятвы, данные Леди бесконечных энергий, смывают с себя скверну и очищаются, дабы нести свою службу... вечно". - "Слова Валаши"